


Will Byers journey to discovering himself (and finally being happy)

by harryisqueen



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Coming Out, Gay, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Will finally gets to live his life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryisqueen/pseuds/harryisqueen
Summary: Since Will was a little boy he knew he never felt for girls the way he was taught he should.





	Will Byers journey to discovering himself (and finally being happy)

**Author's Note:**

> The f-slur is used a couple of times and I would just like to caution anyone who might be triggered by this word. In any other setting, this word should NEVER be used against or towards anyone. It is only used in this fic to show the hatred towards LGBTQ+ in this time period.

Will was 8 years old he had noticed he never exactly looked at girls the same way the rest of the party did. They swooned and stared but Will just saw them as girls. Boys on the other hand. Boys were something he had always found himself oddly attracted to. He knew there was no way he could be gay so he kept it to himself. Even when he developed a painfully wonderful crush on a boy in his grade.

Jared. Wonderful Jared Ross. The first boy who made him admit to himself that he wasn’t like the other party members and was actually gay. He knew he couldn’t tell anyone about the way he was feeling. Not even his brother who he knew would never judge him. Same with his mother. He has to keep it a secret.

Will was 14 years old when he came out to his family. He had finally mustered up the courage to come out to his parents and brother. Everyone accepted him. His mom was so proud of him for having the courage. His dad on the other hand. Threw a huge fit screaming terrible profanities at him.

“You faggot it’s because of your damn mother isn’t? The stupid bitch raised you too feminine if she hadn’t I wouldn’t have a disgusting fag for a son.”

His father then had jumped out to grab Will and shake him. Will was on the floor cowering away from his dad. He heard a loud crack and looked up to see his mother’s fist slam into the side of his dads face. Lonnie took out the door running to his car and starting it and revving out of their driveway. Johnathon went to aid his mother and Will went to call the police. Hopper would sort this out and get his deadbeat dad put in jail or at least so they could get a restraining order.

Will was 14 ½ when he came out to El. Their parents had been dating for almost 7 months causing Will and EL to become very close. Their past traumas linking them and giving them a connection like no other. It had taken a few moments of explaining to El what being gay meant.

“See most guys want to date and kiss girls. But I’m different I don’t want that I want to date and kiss boys.”

El had blinked at him confused. The girl had been sheltered her entire life which led to her not understanding why that was so wrong. She wasn’t like the rest of society. She hadn’t been raised to view people like will as fags or sinners who will burn in hell. Will finally managed to explain to her why she couldn’t tell anyone about this.

“Not everyone is so accepting some people might even try to hurt me if they find out. Someday I’ll tell everyone and then I’ll let you know when it’s okay for you to talk about it.” Will had said.

“Got it. Don’t mention or talk about you being gay till you say it’s okay.”

Will was nearly 16 when he finally had the courage to come out to the entire party. They were all so kind about it. None of them had a problem with it whatsoever.

“But guys you can’t tell anyone until I say we can talk about it. I don’t want anything in school to get worse than it already is.”

“We got it Will don’t worry all of our lips are sealed till you decide you’re comfortable to tell everyone,” Max said.

El pulled will aside after he had finished talking to them all.

“Will I’m so proud of you. Someday when everyone knows you’ll finally be able to be yourself and love who you want to love without fear of violence.” El said.

She smiled at him and pulled him into a warm hug.

Will was 18 years old when he was outed to the entire school. Will still had no idea how it even got out or who told. He knew it was none of the party members. He finally found out who did it when Alex and his cronies taunted him with his small little black diary they had somehow managed to steal and read.

It got so bad at school after that Will had to finish his GED at home through homeschool. Will still walked with Hawkins high at graduation and that was terrible. The second he stepped off the stage after accepting his diploma he was jumped by multiple people from his school.

The word “fag”, “twink”, and “homo” were all flung at him. He had held his hands over his head as they continued their beat down. It had apparently lasted for nearly an hour before the police and school faculty were able to pull everyone off him.

He had to stay in the hospital for 3 weeks. His right leg & arm had both been broken. His ribs had been cracked, chunks of hair had been pulled out. The doctor had told him he was lucky to be alive.

Loving hugs and soft kisses had been placed upon will throughout the time he recovered. His mother barely left his side and when she did El was there. His newfound step sister and his biggest ally.

Will was 20 years old when he met the love of his life. He had moved to New York for a fresh start when he was just 18 years old. He had a full paid scholarship to NYU and he was going for his art degree. Will had met Charlie Parker in his painting class. Charlie was outgoing, confident and sure of himself. Never doubting he would score Will for a date.

Will was 22 years old when Charlie proposed. It being 1993 Will argued that they could not legally get married.

“Marriage is just paper baby, we can have a commitment ceremony with your family and all our friends we don’t need the paper to prove we love each other. I just want to shout it from the rooftops how much I love you and this will aid it.” Charlie had said with a small wink.

Will accepted the beautiful diamond ring fiercely kissing Charlie. How could he ever get so lucky?

Will was 25 when the “commitment ceremony” finally took place. The two had decided to wait until Charlie had finished his doctors to get married.

El had hosted the ceremony. Everything worked like a traditional marriage the only difference being it wasn’t legally binding due to the laws at the time.

Will and his new husband danced the night away with their family. That night was truly the best of his life. The one night he felt entirely free. He felt accepted for who he was. He didn’t feel everyone hated him for marrying the person he couldn’t help loving.

Will was 32 & Charlie was 37 when they adopted their first little girl. Legally Will was the only one who could "Legally" be her gaurdian but it didn't matter to the two them. 

She was 10 years old and the best gift they could ever have. Little Harvey was shy having a bad past of sexual abuse with her birth parents. Hopper had encouraged them to adopt her to look past her bad past. Hoppe had never regretted adopting El despite her early trauma.

Harvey was a wonderful gift to their lives. It took her a long time to become used to the affection and love Will and Charlie gave her every day. And even longer for her to warm up to them and trust them. That wasn’t on Harvey though. When the world treats you poorly you learn to doubt the people in power.

Will was 34, Charlie was 39 and Harvey was 12 when they adopted their second child. Carmen was just 4 years old when they adopted her. She was more trusting of Will and Charlie and didn’t take long to warm up to them. Carmen took an immediate liking towards her newfound older sister.

Will was 35, Charlie was 40, Harvey was 13 & Carmen was 5 when they adopted their final child. A little girl age 15 named Alyssa. Alyssa acted out at first lashing out at her new sibling and parents. She especially hated it when anyone showed affection she couldn’t stand it. However, she somehow warmed up to her newfound family the quickest.

Will still remembered the conversation between himself and Alyssa when she opened up to him.

“Hey Will could I please talk to you for a minute?”

“Of course.”

She then explained her story. Why she hated affection. How her parents had murdered her 3 brothers and 2 sisters when she was only 5 because they only had enough love to give to one child and she was the lucky chosen one. It had taken the police 4 months to track down her parents and arrest them.

Will had held his daughter close to his chest as she cried and mourned her siblings she was never allowed to mourn. From that day on Will and his oldest daughter had a special bond. Will was the only person she ever told that story to and the only one she would ever tell.

Will was 36, Charlie was 41, Harvey was 14, Carmen was 6 and Alyssa was 16 when they moved back to Hawkins. Hopper had gotten sick with pancreatic cancer and Will wanted to be close to his mom in case anything happened.

Will was 44, Charlie was 49, Harvey was 22, Carmen was 14 & Alyssa was 24 when Will and Charlie could be united by law. It was definitely one of the happiest moments of Wills life when the documents of their legal marriage were handed to him. All of his children had come down to be with their parents when they received the documents. They celebrated immediately after.

They went straight to Wills moms & Hoppers house to celebrate with all their friends and family. Wills' hearts was bursting with love as they celebrated with all their family.

Will was 87, the late Charlie had been gone for 6 years now, and Harvey was 65, Carmen was 57 and Alyssa was 67 when Will Byers passed away. He had lived to be able to marry the love of his life to see his three beautiful girls grow up. He had lived to see his grandchildren grow to be teenagers. And as he drew his last breath he knew he was beyond lucky. Beyond lucky to have the pleasure to live such a fulfilling life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
